The Name Of A Mother
by KamiKaze Knight
Summary: The one who gives birth is a mother. The one who grows her up is a mother. But when we need a mother for a sign and the child is an orphan? She has a father, his name. But the name of a mother is also needed. Will it be a mere name or the name will create a beautiful bond? Or will it just be done as a responsibility? 'set after khatre mei masum'. 2 shots. *completed*
1. Chapter 1

**The Name of a Mother**

…

The senior inspector rubbed his face with his both palms one more time. Later, he ran his fingers through his hair and made a fist. His elbows were resting on his corresponding knees and his demeanour was slightly tilted forward while he was sitting on the sofa. He was visibly tensed. It was hard. Really hard for him to make himself came here. And now when he's sitting here he still wanted to run out of the gate grabbing any next opportunities he was going to find. For unknown reasons he was afraid of the consequences.

Daya was positive though. He had asked his best friend to calm down and go with the decision and he's sure that the result would be positive. Abhijeet too wished that. But, he couldn't exclude the negative points. More than that he thought he was asking too much, that he was being a little selfish.

A shadow was hovering over his heart, like it was trying to take away something very precious to him. He's fearing of losing something, something very dear. He felt like he was doing injustice. He felt like he's taking advantages. And yet he decided to do so because he couldn't find someone more trustable than the person he was with right now.

"Tarika,'' he called his unofficial girlfriend aloud with an impatient voice.

''Yes Abhijeet. Coming. Two minutes.'' His girlfriend responded from kitchen.

''Tarika, I don't need anything. Please.''

''Two minutes Abhijeet. A cup of tea won't harm, will it?''

Abhijeet shook his head and relaxed himself a bit by resting his head on headrest of the sofa. How would he break the news to her? How would she react? He knew she couldn't say no to him but that's the problem. Wasn't he dragging her into it? In their relationship he's always the taker and Tarika, she's always the giver. She gave him love, affection, support, time, every single thing she could afford. And he felt like he's never the one returning the mere part of those. And here he was, sitting in her drawing room at this hour of night, planning to ask her another favour. He felt guilt. He felt small, because he thought he shouldn't do this. The mere idea of his words hurting her an inch was making him vulnerable.

'_Ýou are overthing Abhijeet._' Daya had told him numerous times. Abhijeet knew she wouldn't say no and this thought was killing him. If she would say no … no, she wouldn't. And he didn't want her to say no. It was an urgent need.

''Here's your tea,'' Tarika said, placing the cup on table. She took the seat opposite to him. Slowly Abhijeet sat up straight.

''Must be very tired,'' Tarika concluded seeing his demeanour.

Abhijeet gave a small chuckle and sipped from his cup. The strong flavour ran through his veins and he felt his head lighting. The heaviness were wearing off as he's taking sip after sip from his cup. He could feel Tarika's constant gaze on him. She's really a patient person. She never urge him to speak. She gave him time, ampule time. And he took advantages of the giving time to make himself comfortable in her presence.

He finished his tea and placing the cup on table looked up at her. Her eyes were waiting to meet his' and when they met Abhijeet found himself in his comfort zone. Her warm eyes were very welcoming, encouraging. The way her one palm was under her chin and the elbow on the hand rest she was looking like a goddess of patient to him. He chuckled on his mind at his comment.

''Umm…'' Abhijeet paused after this and looked down.

''How's Shriya?'' Tarika asked.

Abhijeet looked up at her with a jerk.

''Wo.. she's fine. She's staying with Daya tonight.''

''You are going somewhere?''

''No.. no. I am little busy..''

Tarika nodded.

''Had dinner?'' She asked again.

''Umm.. yeah.''

''Why are you stammering Abhijeet? Any problem? You seem tensed.'' Tarika was worried.

''I am fine. Everything is fine.''

''It certainly doesn't look so,'' retorted Tarika.

Abhijeet took a deep breath.

''Actually Tarika..''

''What's the matter Abhijeet? I really feel scared when you behave like this.''Her voice was soft.

''Tarika… Are.. Are you free tomorrow?''

He shouldn't have started like that. He knew. But his mind was not working well. He was going nuts with every passing seconds.

''Not outside the lab,'' said Tarika. ''Why? Are you taking me out on a date?'' Tarika teased him.

''Nothing like that,'' Abhijeet was embarrassed.

''I know. I was just kidding. Why did you ask?''

''Can you take a leave for first half and come with me to the court?''

''Court?''

''Yeah.. Actually..''

''As a witness?''

This girl was really curious. Couldn't she just let him speak? But he wouldn't dare to speak it aloud. Not now.

''We need to meet the lawyer. Have some paper works for Shriya's adaptation.''

''Oh, that's great. Okay. I will call Salunke sir and let him know I will be late tomorrow. Shriya is also coming with us?''

''No,'' Abhijeet looked down.

''Oh. Abhijeet, why are you so tensed? Everything will be just fine.''

''Tarika,'' Abhijeet looked into her eyes. Slowly he shifted his position. His knees were touching hers and he held her both hands in his hands.

She wasn't unknown with his touches but whenever he held her hands like that she couldn't control the butterflies in her stomach. How many times he had done it she couldn't count. At first it used to raise hopes in her heart that he would propose her right then. But now, she had given up on it. The butterflies wouldn't stop though. She looked into his eyes but couldn't find the love. There's some urge, some pain and a lot of guilt she could see. Her heart sank down. Not because there's no love in his eyes but she could see guilt in them, a hesitation behind it. Since when he had to feel guilt to say something to her? Since when she had started developing this feelings into him? Since when? She's always encouraging and understanding towards him. She even gave him hints that even if he declares an end of their relationship she would understand. Because this man, sitting in front of her didn't love her as much as she did but he loved her with all that he had.

''Abhijeet,'' she whispered, '' I always try to understand you. I know you want something from me. Tell it.''

''Will you give it to me?''

''Of course.'''

''What if you can't? What if it's not so easy for you?''

''You won't ask something which I can't give you.''

''It may hurt you.''

''Let me decide it.''

''Promise me you will say no if you feel I am asking too much from you.''

''I..''

''Promise.''

''Okay. Promise. Now tell me.''

''I may sound very selfish but.. will you sign Shriya's adaptation form? Will you give her a mother's name?''

.

.

**KK: Hey Guys. How are you? I know I was supposed to update my pending stories but this idea was just roaming on my mind and I couldn't stop myself from writing it. It will be a two shot. Hope you have liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The name of a mother. How simple it sounds? A name. A name for an orphan. In this century when we are taught to live with our own name we still find names behind it. A mother's name. A father's name. A name to be identified. A name to be judged. A name to be known.

Tarika never actually understood the strategy behind it. She didn't understand why these so called long processes to adopt a child? Child were being abused everywhere and when someone wanted to adopt them they threw hundreds of obstacles on their way. They said they wanted to protect the child. Tarika couldn't help but laugh. How many times they actually paid visits to those adopted children for whom they made the parents to undergo series of trials? And hence, the ones being abused always got abused. The ones who'd suffered always suffer.

She never had been a part of this adaptation process. Once upon a time she wanted to adopt some children, to raise them. Once she got busy with her currier and all she hardly got time to think about it. She indeed paid occasional visits to orphanage and fund them but that 'adaptation' thing actually never happened.

Once there was a nice little girl of 3-4 years she met at Kolkata and was deeply attached with her. The desire of adaptation was bloomed seeing her and she wanted to take her with her. The adaptation never happened. Her proposal had been denied and the child was given to a family with no child. The cause showed her was, she, Tarika was an unmarried single girl and the authority highly doubted she could take care of the child. Tarika still laughed remembering this. After that she never tried to adopt again. She took care of two girls' education and did other charities for kid but never gone to adopt a kid.

Looking at the mirror she set her saree and returned her mind back from the past. Blue. Blue had always been Abhijeet's favourite colour. She liked it too. The colour was intense, deep. He called it gorgeous though. Her phone buzzed on the dressing table and she picked up.

''Ready?'' Came Abhijeet's voice from the phone.

''Almost.''

''I will be there in 10 minutes.''

''I am waiting.''

Tarika hang up and again looked herself in mirror. She set her hair. Abhijeet was sounding very happy. Of course he was. They were going to meet Shriya after 1 month. Last night they had done a lot of shoppings too. All her favourites. Shriya had insisted Tarika to come with Abhijeet. Last time they met when they admitted her on a boarding school. Tarika liked the kid very much. She's always happy. She's the one always striking conversation with Tarika. Conversation, which she needed help from Abhijeet to understand. She couldn't help but felt embarrassed. On that Shriya used to say in sign language that its okay and they could communicate with writings.

Shriya never forgot to message her on weekend. Most of the time topic used to be on Abhijeet. Abhijeet loved Shriya a lot and Shriya was grateful to Abhijeet. Tarika could feel. In all these family bonding she found herself a little distant, though not unwanted. It wasn't like she minded it. She knew the bond shared between Abhijeet and Shriya was something she didn't have place for. And yet she tried to cope up.

Setting her saree with one last pin over her left shoulder Tarika remembered the day when Abhijeet asked her to be Shriya's mother on papers. She could feel her emotions changing from shock to awkward and then a little sad. It was indeed a mere request from his side. She could say no and he would have been perfectly fine with that as he had said. She, had thought to deny too. But again, he will find someone else to sign the paper but not as willingly as he was asking her. It was hard for him too, to ask her. She tried to understand him, his perspectives. It was hard for him to ask but was harder not to ask.

For a moment she had thought to say no to him, just to see his reaction. She wasn't overjoyed with the proposal. She took the news as a mere request like she would have taken if being offered by someone else close to her.

''_Why not? I am sorry I didn't ask you myself. The laws and all I know,,''_

''_It will be tough.''_

''_Given your name and position?''_

''_The laws are getting strict.''_

''_Hmm.. A single father adopting a girl close to puberty .. well, the rules are strict indeed.''_

''_That's why I need you to come to the court with me.''_

''_I will Abhijeet. And if it will get any harder turn the adaptation on me with you being the father's name on paper.'' _

''_Tarika..''_

''_Hmm..''_

''_Did I hurt you?''_

''_No Abhijeet. You would have if you had asked someone else instead of me.''_

''_I will be forever grateful.''_

''_Now I am hurt.''_

Abhijeet had smiled listening to her. The smile Tarika loved.

The court was not easy at all. They had done enough before giving up on adaptation. Tarika had hardly seen Abhijeet this happy before and a part of her was proud enough thinking she's the contributor to his happiness.

Peep Peep.

The car sound outside made Tarika to come out from her dream land. She finished her final touch up and walked towards the door.

'A part of me always wants Abhijeet to declare his love for me but another part just accepst him like the way he is. He loves me. He's loyal to me. He's there whenever I need him. Why is it necessary to be told? To be officially together? Yes, we are not together officially but we are together since last 11 years and I can't remember him one single time cheating on me. When I had finally decided to love him with all that I have I actually wanted to give him everything without any return back offers. For me, its enough that he knows I love him. Its enough that he find solace in me, that he finds shelter in me. Its not less than an ecstasy to be the mother of his adopted child. The feeling is undesirable and I am not exaggerating it. It was my dream to raise some orphans and when it comes along with his happiness who am I to deny it. A part of me was sad not because of Abhijeet's proposal. It was sad thinking about the hesitation he had in his eyes. If I were in his place I wouldn't have hesitated, would I? But again, didn't I decide to go with his flows, to love unconditionally, to love him the way he is?''

''Looking beautiful gorgeous.'' Abhijeet greeted her in his flirtiest voice coming out of his car.

''At least the compliment didn't take the whole evening to come out from your mouth.''

Abhijeet smiled sheepishly.

''Shall we?'' Abhijeet gestured her to get into the car.

''Hey wait.'' Tarika stopped.

''You sure Shriya won't get panic seeing me in Saree?''

''For hundredth's time Dr Tarika, no, she won't. Seriously Tarika ji now you are the one getting panicked.''

''Okay then. Lets go.''

..

**Later at Night**:

A car was parked near the road. A couple was sitting on the bonnet of the car, looking at the sky.

''I love seeing stars like this. With you,'' the girls whispered.

''I have started loving it too.'' The boy said.

The girls smiled sensing the flirty tone behind the line.

''Tarika,'' he called after a pause.

''Hmm..''

''When did you learn sign language?''

Tarika looked at the man beside him and smiled.

''I am still learning Abhijeet. Not done yet.''

''Why didn't you tell me?''

''May be I wanted to surprise you,'' Tarika smirked.

''Should I say thanks?''

''say if you dare.''

Abhijeet chuckled.

''We will bring Shriya home this Diwali,'' said Abhijeet.

''Mine or yours?''

''Ours.''

Tarika looked at him surprised but he was looking at the vast sky already. Slowly he wrapped his hand around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

_Ours._

Tarika chuckled. May be next time. She didn't push him harder and decided to let him go with his pace like she always did.

''Don't think I am pushing myself into it.'' Abhijeet said rubbing her arm.

Tarika placed her head on his chest.

''I have stopped judging you a long time ago.'' She whispered against his chest. She didn't know why she felt her eyes moist with just the mere hint.

She waited.

Waited.

Waited.

But he didn't talk further for a while.

''What do you think I am gonna make it so simple?'' asked Abhijeet.

Tarika moved closer and buried her head in chest.

Finally after long 11 years.

''Don't say it right now,'' she clutched his collar tightly and shut her eyes.

''I won't.'' He hugged her tighter.

''But just to let you know it is because.. now I understand how much we need a family. How much we need each other.''

Tarika tried her best to subside her sobs. Abhijeet kept making circles on her back, soothing her.

The sky above them was vast, the moon full. Stars were twinkling and the wind was cold. One soul was untouched with these while the other one tried to divert his mind in them. Let the one in hug cry a little peacefully.

.

**KK: Before you all blame Abhijeet for being selfish or curse Tarika for letting Abhijeet in in her life so easily let me tell you one thing. You may have your perspectives and may be better than mine. The last scene was not pre planned. I just kept writing until I realized I wasn't supposed to add it. Anyways, I don't mind writing some emotional stuffs so I just kept it. **

**Abhijeet is able to take care of Shriya pretty well on his own and he doesn't need Tarika as a nanny. Tarika could over react on Abhijeet's proposal but this is what she wants to happen from last 11 years and she believes in grabbing the opportunity when offered rather than being grumpy. No one understands Abhijeet better than Tarika does and that's why she's with him UNOFFICIALLY for almost a decade and when he's proposing her she won't understand under which circumstances he's finally taking the decision? **

**Why am I even blabbing! You all know how I think right? :P**

**Anyways, the guest who asked if I have become a doctor…. Yes, I am a doctor now. I am not practicing though. I am studying further. **

**Thank you all. I am not expecting as much reviews as I had on last chapter. This is out of box I know. Thanks for reading till end.**


End file.
